The Gift
by 220734khageswara
Summary: Sebuah hadiah tak terduga untuk seorang Taro Misaki /WARNING! YAOI AND OOC! Don't read if you don't like! (I warn you)/


**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi  
**

 **WARNING! YAOI AND OOC! Don't read if you don't like. (I warn you)**

 **The Gift  
**

by 220734khageswara

~000~

 _Kamu mau hadiah apa?_

 _Hadiah? Kurasa tidak usah, Tsubasa..._

 _Masa sih, akan kukabulkan apa yang kamu inginkan._

 _Emangnya kamu malaikat? Hahaha, ya sudah, aku mau..._

~000~

"Nnnnnnhhhh..."

Ini sudah jam 11 malam di tanggal 4 Mei. Suasana yang cukup dingin membuat seluruh penghuni kamp timnas Jepang U-19 tertidur cepat. Namun berbeda dengan dua orang ini. Ya, dua orang. Di sebuah ruangan yang disebut gudang. Cukup mencurigakan ketika ada dua orang berada di gudang. Belum lagi suara desahan parau menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau ini, Misaki..., aku belum melakukan apa-apa ini."

"Tsubasa, kenapa kamu hentikan sih?"

"Hem, ya sudah. Baru juga kujilat bibirmu, kamu sudah melayang gitu. Apalagi nanti?"

"Ng..."

"Bodo amat lah. Kamu gak usah protes."

Tsubasa Ozora, kapten timnas Jepang U-19 yang berkharisma itu tengah bersama seorang sahabatnya yang juga partner sejatinya di lapangan hijau, Taro Misaki. Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka berada di tempat yang seperti itu? Berdua saja? Mungkin inilah jawabannya...

~000~

 _"Aku mau nembak cewek yang aku sukai, Tsubasa."_

 _"Oh iya? Siapa?"_

 _"Namanya Azumi Hayakawa. Dia sohibku pas aku di Perancis."_

 _"Hebat! Trus aku bantu apa nih? Bantu doa aja ya?"_

 _"Ih gimana sih? Aku mau kamu tuh bantu aku buat nembak ke dia!"_

 _"Sudah tau aku tidak ngerti buat nembak cewek..."_

 _"Boleh ya? Plis lah...,"_

 _Tsubasa mendengus kesal. Ini bukan keahliannya. Lalu bagaimana cara Misaki menyatakan cintanya? Sederhana saja, Misaki menembak Azumi di dekat lapangan setelah Tsubasa mengarahkan gadis itu dan membuat alibi kalau Misaki sedang sakit agar Azumi datang. Apakah itu diterima? Tidak._

 _Azumi menolak pernyataan itu dan Misaki pun sakit hati._

 _"Aku sedih, Tsubasa..."_

 _"Sudahlah, Misaki. Mungkin memang bukan dia jodoh kamu."_

 _"Tapi aku suka dia lho. Udah lama sejak di Perancis itu."_

 _"Jadi gimana?"_

 _"Entah..." pikiran Misaki mengawang kemana-mana. Rasa shocknya itu benar-benar besar sampai Misaki merasa lunglai. Tsubasa pun merasa kasihan. Langsung saja Tsubasa memeluknya._

 _"Sudah, gak usah sedih lagi. Mungkin bukan dia yang cocok sama kamu."_

 _"Iya..."_

 _"Ehm, Misaki. Aku punya hadiah buat kamu."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Nanti..."_

~000~

Bibir lembut Misaki itu dilumat oleh Tsubasa dengan ganasnya. Misaki pun mencium dan mengemut bibir Tsubasa secara perlahan. Tangannya pun mulai meraba area sensitif Misaki. Benar saja, Misaki sudah 'siap' dengan segalanya.

Biarpun begitu, Tsubasa masih merasa kurang. Setelah puas melumat bibir imut Misaki, lidahnya pun berpindah ke leher dan tengkuknya. Misaki mendesah geli. tubuhnya mulai menghangat. Setelah dirasa cukup, Tsubasa meminta sesuatu pada Misaki.

"Misaki..., jilat punyaku dong."

"Apa?" Misaki terkejut sesaat.

"Jilat ya..., kalo perlu diminum sekalian juga gak apa." kepala Misaki ditekan dengan lembut oleh Tsubasa ke arah selangkangan Tsubasa. Misaki pun dapat melihat dengan jelas penis milik Tsubasa yang sudah menegang. Misaki pun menjilatnya dengan perlahan agar tidak menyakiti si imut itu.

"Nnnnnhhhhh, maju mundur lah, Misaki..."

Misaki pun mengemutnya secara maju mundur. Sesekali disedotnya penis itu sehingga membuat Tsubasa menikmati sensasi geli-geli basah itu. Baru saja sebentar, air mani itu membasahi kerongkongan Misaki dan menyembur keluar hingga mengenai wajah dan tubuhnya. Misaki jadi terlihat unyu dengan cairan mani yang basah itu.

"Hahaha, makasih ya. Sekarang giliranku untuk melakukannya..."

Kini giliran Tsubasa yang menjilat dan mengemut penis Misaki yang sudah tegak sejak tadi. Sensasi geli-geli basah yang dirasakan Misaki berbeda dengan yang dirasakan oleh Tsubasa. Ekspresinya pun di antara rasa geli yang tidak berkesudahan atau rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Tidak hanya soal menggocek bola, soal yang seperti ini pun Tsubasa jago.

"Ng..., lagi... aaaaahhh..., terusin aja..., AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Air mani itu menyembur kuat dan mengenai wajah Tsubasa. Tsubasa tetap cuek dengan semua itu. Dijilatnya sisa mani itu dan menatap Misaki dengan tatapan lembut. "Hm, bagaimana?"

"A-aku..." Misaki tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Tampaknya dia sudah kelelahan. Tsubasa hanya menggeleng.

"Baru segini sudah seperti itu. Hadiahnya bukan hanya tadi saja..."

"Jadi?"

"Kemari." Tsubasa mengangkat tubuh Misaki seperti menggendong seorang anak. Tubuh Misaki yang melayang itu disandarkan di tembok agar tidak jatuh. Misaki pun ketakutan.

"Kenapa begini?" tanyanya takut.

"Gak usah takut. Aku yang gendong kamu kok."

Ketika satu tangan Tsubasa menopang badan Misaki, satu tangannya lagi mengarahkan 'senjata'nya ke lubang keperjakaan Misaki. Sekali dorong, penisnya masuk dengan sukses dan membuat Misaki berteriak.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Apa yang kau..."

"Nikmati saja, Misaki. Aku yakin kamu akan suka."

Digeseknya perlahan-lahan di dalam lubang itu. Semakin lama semakin intens. Misaki pun mendesah dan mengerang keras bahkan sampai air matanya keluar. Sensasi perih akibat dihujam sekaligus sensasi yang luar biasa dan tidak bisa diuraikan dengan kata-kata. Tsubasa pun mempercepat gerakannya setelah melihat ekspresi Misaki yang menunjukkan ekspresi puas untuknya.

"Ah! Ah! Huaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ng..., Misaki! Aku keluarkan saja disini!"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Misaki dan Tsubasa pun mendesah dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sensasi hangat di dalam itu membuat Misaki mendesah dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Tsubasa pun demikian karena air maninya keluar dan (tentu saja) pegal karena menopang tubuh Misaki. Air mani itu sampai meluber keluar setelah selesai.

"Ah, ah, ah..." desah Misaki yang masih kesulitan mengatur napasnya.

"Hem enak kan?" tanya Tsubasa. Misaki hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya udah, itu hadiah dariku. Selamat ulang tahun, partnerku tercinta..."

Tsubasa pun tersenyum lebar, sementara Misaki tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Tsubasa dengan erat. Waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 0.00 tanggal 5 Mei. Tanggal sakral bagi seorang Taro Misaki.

"Ng, Tsubasa..."

"Apa?"

"Nanti..., lakukan lagi ya?"

 **\- END -**

 _P.S: Ng, oke, ini fanfics ero (njir) pertama saya..., oke saya malu sebenarnya... /cucitangan7kali  
Kalo agak terganggu atau aneh, mohon maaf atuh ya._ _Baru kali ni bikin ginian, aneh pula. OTL_. _Ya sudah, HBD Taro Misaki! Makin varokah selalu :'3_


End file.
